The Calm in the Storm
by goldistic
Summary: It was crazy, really, that she had feelings for him. She wasn't the type of person who opened up to people often, nonetheless cheery law students. But something about Wes made her feel comfortable and secure, and nobody had ever made her feel that way. One-shot.


**A/N: Alright, so this is my first fic for HTGAWM, so I'm not sure how well I did, but hopefully I did good enough to make you all satisfied. This is just a one-shot, but probably as I get more comfortable writing in this fandom, I'll write multichapters. Please give me some feedback in the reviews! Reviews make writers happy, happy writers write more often. **

The motel that they were staying at was cheap. Rebecca didn't know exactly how cheap it was, since Wes had paid for it, but she knew it was extremely cheap. It was cold, even underneath all of the blankets she was shivering, and it wasn't just because of what had been happening in their lives recently. And it was dark. Obviously it was past midnight, so of course it was going to be dark, but Rebecca couldn't help but notice that this place somehow seemed _darker._

Her mind raced with the events of the past two nights, vividly remembering Sam's hands wrapped securely around her neck, only seconds before thinking he'd been dead. She remembered Wes' shadow leaning over her as he struck Sam's head with the trophy they all seemed to care so much about, and she could still feel Sam's blood spray her pale skin.

She shivered again at the memory, turning on her side to face Wes. Looking at him always made her feel better, whatever the situation. He was so full of hope and positivity. He amazed her in every way possible, ways that she once never thought were imaginable.

A small smile graced her lips at the sight of him peacefully sleeping, his mouth hanging slightly open. She was in awe about how calm he looked, and at the moment, she envied it madly.

Before Wes, she didn't know she had the power to care for somebody like she cared for him; like he cared for her. She hesitated letting him into her life, and for good reason. Even now, laying beside him, she felt guilty for everything she had put him through, and hell, for everything she was _currently_ putting him through. Although, she did know that she certainly wouldn't be as sane as she was if she were without him. She did nothing to deserve him, but somehow he was here, and that was something she'd never understand.

But perhaps what surprised her more than letting him into her life was how different the two of them are. Wes was always chipper, optimistic, dedicated, and inviting. She was the exact opposite, always looking at the downsides of life and believing happy endings didn't exist. In short, she thought of herself as a realist, but she was probably more cynical than anything.

And it's not even just their personalities that are different. The way they both dress contrast each other, with Wes' intellectual style and her punk, I-Don't-Give-A-Shit one. The more she thought about their differences, the more amazed she became at the man sleeping beside her. She would forever be thankful for the chances he gave her and the faith he held inside of her. If she didn't know any better, she would've thought he's too good to be true.

She sighed contently, reaching her hand out and softly touching Wes' bare shoulder. She felt his dark skin twitch under her fingers, but started to trace patterns across his shoulder, loving the natural feel of his smooth skin against hers.

It was crazy, really, that she had feelings for him. She wasn't the type of person who opened up to people often, nonetheless cheery law students. But something about Wes made her feel comfortable and secure, and nobody had ever made her feel that way. She was scared and excited about it all at once, but she did know one thing. If he ever made a fool out of her, she'd kick his ass without any hesitation.

A crack of thunder from outside made her jump suddenly, dragging her away from her thoughts about her bizarre relationship with Wes. As a result of her surprise, her hand dug into Wes' shoulder, causing him to fly his eyes wide open in sudden alertness. He calmed down, though, once he saw Rebecca's amused expression.

"Sorry," she whispered, letting go of his shoulder. "I didn't mean to wake you, the thunder caught me by surprise."

He smiled his goofy smile, the smile she loved, the smile she'd grown to look forward to every day. "You could say that," he said, laying back down on his pillow. He studied her, his smile disappearing after a few seconds of reading her expression. "Have you been awake all night?"

"It's been a bit hard to sleep lately," she told him, sighing. "I can't fall asleep on command like you do every night."

He reached over and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, shaking his head. "I don't fall asleep on command," he murmured softly, shaking his head. Rebecca almost made a smart comment, but decided against it, watching him get lost in thought. She'd never thought before that he would have problems sleeping, too. After all, he did kill a guy. But every time she looked over at him during the night, he looked serene, like nothing could disturb him. The thought of him having trouble sleeping confused her as well as concerned her.

"Hey, you can talk to me," she whispered, and his eyes snapped back up at hers in surprise. "Don't look at me like that, I may not be the most _caring _person but you can talk to me, Wes."

He smiled sweetly, taking her hand in his, shaking his head. "No, it's alright, I'll be okay," he assured her. Although she wasn't convinced, she dropped it. "I'm more worried about you, Rebecca."

She smiled slightly, the use of her first name coming from his lips always making her internally swoon. The worst part about it was that he _knew_ what he did to her every time he said it, and he knew he always had an edge on her because of it.

"I'm okay," she tried telling him, but he wasn't convinced.

"I can tell just by looking at you that you're crazy tired," he simply stated, and she rolled her eyes at the comment.

"Gee, thanks," she told him acerbically, but he rolled his eyes right back at her, shaking his head.

"You know what I mean."

She did know what he meant, of course. But she wasn't in the mood to spill out her feelings to him right now. Granted, she probably never would be in the mood, but especially not right now. Not surprisingly, Wes got the hint, but made a mental note to bring it up again in the morning, whether she wanted to talk about it or not. So for now, he simply spread out his arm, allowing her to rest against his body. She didn't need to be asked twice, another action that she surprised herself with. She never had been a cuddler before, but perhaps that was because she had never found somebody she genuinely wanted to be around all night like that until she met Wes.

She wrapped her arm around his waist, her body melting into his warmth. "Geez, have you always been this cold?" Wes joked, shivering slightly against her cold skin.

"Maybe next time when you decide to murder somebody you can choose a better hotel room," she simply stated, almost apologizing for the comment before she heard Wes chuckle. The sound made her smile, and she rested her head against his chest, and despite everything, she felt pretty damn happy in that moment.


End file.
